mightymorphinpowerrangerstheofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Season 2 (Overview)
Lord Zedd , emperor of all that he sees, arrives at Rita's Moon Palace, where he takes her place and throws her into a space dumpster again. He then begins his own campaign on conquering Earth. In order for the Power Rangers to compete with Zedd's monsters, which are superior to Rita's, Zordon and Alpha upgrade the Dinozords into the more powerful Thunderzords. However, Tommy is forced to retain use of the Dragonzord, due to his powers being too weak to support a new Zord.[19] After several defeats, Zedd focuses his attention on eliminating the Green Ranger. He eventually does so with a special Green Crystal, using it to take away the Green Ranger's powers permanently. The crystal also powers up Zedd's Dark Rangers, but when Tommy smashes it, The Dark Rangers ' powers are transferred back to the regular Rangers. Following the permanent loss of the Green Ranger's powers, Zordon and Alpha create in secret a new White Ranger to aid the other Rangers in battle. The White Ranger is revealed to be Tommy, who in addition receives a new Zord, the Tigerzord, and also becomes the new leader of the Power Rangers.[20][21] During the Team Ninja Trials in Angel Grove, the Rangers make some new friends in three teenagers from Stone Canyon - Rocky DeSantos , Adam Park , and Aisha Campbell . During an ensuing battle with Zedd and a magical serpent, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha discover the Rangers' identities and, having been entrusted with their secret by Zordon himself, the three newcomers become allies of the Rangers.[22] Later on, Jason, Zack and Trini are selected to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Conference in Switzerland, and the Rangers are faced with the task of finding replacements, but in order to transfer the powers of the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers, they must find The Sword of Light , which is located on the Deserted Planet. However, Zedd pursues them across the galaxy in Serpentera , his massive personal Zord, which destroys most of the Deserted Planet. Fortunately, Serpentera runs out of power before being able to finish the Rangers, and they return to Earth safely with the Sword of Light. Zordon then chooses Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to replace Jason, Zack, and Trini as the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers respectively.[23] Some time before the Power Transfer, Rita had returned to Earth when Tommy made his debut as the White Ranger, and fell into the hands of Bulk and Skull, but the Rangers sent her back into space. She later returns to the Moon while the Rangers are in Australia, and with the help of Finster, she gets a special "makeover" to gain a younger and "prettier" face. She then uses a love potion on Zedd, who is in a deep sleep during his centennial re-evilizer, and he falls in love with her when he wakes up. They get married and thus join forces to make an even more terrible threat for the Rangers, but not even this can prepare them for what is to come. See Also Mighty Morphin season 2 episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:MMPR Seasons